


A Christmas Miracle (discontinued)

by LadyCat1



Series: Meant To Be Together (Adrienette) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Christmas, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: It's been weeks since Adrien dated and broke up with Kagami, and Marinette's not so sure if she likes him the same way anymore.Lately, Adrien got a different girl on his mind, one whose parent's run a bakery.When Ladybug and Chat Noir get into a heated discussion over Hawkmoth's identity after an akuma battle, Ladybug proposes a challenge neither of them can refuse to.A fluff-filled, identity reveal, 8-part story taken place a week before Christmas!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladybug/chatnoir
Series: Meant To Be Together (Adrienette) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970200
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. The Bet

Adrien Agreste lightly hummed to himself as he completed the last of his homework. Plagg sat beside the blond boy, snacking on some finely aged Camembert.

“Next week’s Christmas” Plagg grinned. Adrien ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

“And?” asked Adrien, barely paying attention.

“The cheese shop across town’s having that huge week-before sale!” laughed Plagg, floating up into the air.

Adrien nearly rolled his eyes.

“Not today, Plagg. Marinette and I are working on our biology project” sighed Adrien.

It had been a long time since his days of pining over Ladybug. Now, Adrien had seemingly fallen in love with Marinette. The two had gotten closer over the past year, after they graduated from Collège Françoisè Dupont.

Also, mainly because, for some reason, she had stopped acting all weird around him.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Adrien rang Marinette’s number.

“ _Bonjour, Adrien!_ ” Marinette greeted. Adrien could practically hear the smile in her voice.

“Bonjour! What time should I come over?” he asked.

“ _Anytime works! Maman and Papa will be out all evening, so you can come then. Lunchtime also works._ ” Marinette replied.

Adrien bit his lip.

“I’ll have to ask father about lunchtime. But I can come in the evening!” he grinned.

“ _Wonderful! See you then!_ ” Marinette smiled. The two hung up the phone, and Adrien excused himself out of the house to talk a small walk around town to pass time.

**_♫♪♫♪♫_ **

Evening couldn’t come soon enough, and Adrien was walking to Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie.

“Welcome, Adrien!” greeted Marinette’s parents, holding suitcases.

“Bonjour, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng!” smiled Adrien.

Marinette walked down the stairs, with a pastel pink t-shirt, and denim shorts, waving hello.

“You two kids can go on upstairs. We’ll be home by 9.” Sabine smiled. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm and led him upstairs.

“Where are your parents going?” asked Adrien.

Marinette ran a hand through her open raven hair, fixing it into a high ponytail.

“Some sort of a bakery convention. It’s good for business, apparently.” She replied. Adrien nodded understandingly, and the two teenagers sat down on the carpet. Marinette opened up a file folder and began rifling through it.

“I took a bunch of extra notes on these pages for our project” she explained, showing some of the pages to Adrien.

“These are really nice!” smiled Adrien.

Marinette gave her trademark smile, making Adrien blush.

“So, um—”

_Ring ring!!!_

Adrien froze. 

“Was that an—”

“Akuma alert? Yeah,” sighed Marinette grimly. Adrien cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to leave this place— _stat._

“Uh, I should go,” he began. Marinette blinked, and tilted her head sideway, confused. But she made no complaint since she had to go too.

“My father—err—he doesn’t like me out during akuma attacks. Safety.” He explained quickly. Marinette nodded, understandingly.

“Stay safe!” she waved and watched the blond boy leave.

“You know what this means, Tikki!” grinned Marinette, as the red kwami peeked from her purse.

“Tikki, spots on!”

**_♫♪♫♪♫_ **

“Where are you going? The akuma is that way!” cried Plagg, pointing in the opposite direction than what Adrien was running in.

“But my house is _this_ way. And Marinette was watching me leave” he explained. Adrien quickly turned into an alleyway.

“Plagg, claws out!”

And off Chat Noir went to fight the akuma.

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir greeted. Ladybug nodded in return.

“The akuma is in the victim’s shoe. She’s trying to destroy all the shoes in Paris.” Explained Ladybug.

“Yikes,” Chat replied.

Ladybug nodded,

“Then we better get to work.”

**_♫♪♫♪♫_ **

After an extremely boring fight, Ladybug met Chat Noir on a rooftop. 

“Is it just me or are Hawkmoth’s victims getting too easy?” asked Chat. Ladybug sighed.

“Or we’re getting too good.” She replied, biting her lip.

“Don’t you mean, we’re _purr-_ fect?” grinned Chat, with a huge grin. Ladybug blushed.

After Adrien had begun dating Kagami, Marinette had realized that she had no chance with him. A few months later, Adrien and Kagami broke up, but Marinette had already fallen in love with Chat Noir.

“Cha _-ton!”_ Ladybug protested, unable to hide her red face.

Chat Noir gave a small chuckle.

“But really—I mean the question. Hawkmoth seems to be slacking lately.” He sighed. Ladybug nodded.

“He is. Maybe that’s his plan. To make us think we’re too good, then stab us in the back.” She mused.

“Who do you think Hawkmoth is anyways?” asked Chat Noir.

“Someone we probably know.” Ladybug replied. Chat Noir raised his eyes, taken aback with her response.

“What do you mean _‘someone we probably know’_?” he asked.

“Face it Chat, everyone that was akumatized was someone that was close to my civilian identity, of course with the exception of a few. Someone I knew personally, or not. It only makes sense that Hawkmoth is close to my civilian identity.”

Chat blinked.

“I can agree with what you said on the akumatized victims. I knew most of the victims personally, with the exception of one or two.” he said.

“Well then, wouldn’t that mean that we know each other in our civilian identities?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir froze.

Ladybug wasn’t wrong.

There was a likely possibility that the two superheroes knew each other in their civilian identities.

No, a _huge_ possibility. 

“Well then, there’s only one way we can find out,” sighed Chat Noir. Ladybug opened her yoyo, and fished out two scraps of paper and two pencils from there.

“We each write the other 3 hints about our civilian identities, and we have to try to figure it out before Christmas. Whoever finds out first wins the bet.” She explained.

Chat grinned.

“Is this a challenge, Ladybug?” he asked. Ladybug nodded.

“Yes.”

“And what do I get, if I win?” 

Ladybug grinned cheekily.

“A date. And if _I_ win, I get a kiss!” she replied. Chat Noir was slightly taken aback by her demand, but a small smile graced his lips.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Day one starts tomorrow!”


	2. Thoughts

Marinette fell back on her bed, dazed from the events that had happened earlier.

“Tikki, what happened?” she asked breathlessly. 

Tikki blinked and pursed her lips.

“Hmm. Let’s see. You and Chat Noir gave each other three clues on a slip of paper in hopes of finding out each other’s identity.  _ Do you realize how risky this is? _ ” she asked, though it sounded more like she was yelling.

Marinette sat up and blushed. 

“I  _ do!  _ It’s just that--if Chat and I are somehow connected in our civilian life, then maybe Hawkmoth is too!” she explained.

“ _ Plus,  _ I’ve done some real thinking about us revealing our identities, and I’ve realized that Mastur Fu was a bit strict. And since  _ I’m  _ the new Guardian, I’ve decided we  _ can  _ reveal our identities!” Marinette grinned.

She fished out the slip of paper Chat had written his three hints in, and read it.

_ I’m gifted with looks worthy of a model. _ _   
_ _ I look a bit different in my civilian self than I normally do in superhero form. _ _   
_ _ I am notorious for my puns _

Marinette had to roll her eyes at the last one, as she wondered who Chat Noir could be. 

Adrien?

_ No.  _ She chided herself.  _ Adrien couldn’t make a pun for anything.  _

Sighing, Marinette folded the paper, and tucked it into her diary. 

“It could be Adrien, but I guess I’ll have to see at school tomorrow. Doubt it ,though.” she sighed.

Adrien  _ did  _ look like Chat Noir though. Alya had even said it herself. 

Marinette would have never guessed she would be in her room, on a week-long timer to figure out Chat Noir’s identity!

**♪♫♪♫♪**

Adrien flopped on his bed, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I did it, Plagg! She finally agreed for us to reveal our identities!” he laughed.

Plagg stuck his tongue out.   


“Like I care. I’m gonna go eat some camembert.” he shrugged. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, and refrained from saying something snarky as he took a glance at the piece of paper Ladybug had given him:

_ I am madly clumsy _ __   
_ I have freckles _ _   
_ __ I am a blend of two different nations.

Adrien had to scratch his head on that last one, and mulled over the other two.

_ I’m madly clumsy. _

Adrien already  _ knew  _ that she was clumsy. She had told him on the first day. He just hadn’t thought that it carried over to her civilian self as a thing that stood out. And freckles? Half the girls in Paris had  _ freckles.  _

Adrien frowned.

Why did Ladybug have to be so vague all the time? Couldn’t she have said something easier? Like, for example what school she went to? Adrien could only assume that she went to his school. However, for the time being, his mind flopped to Marinette. 

_ Marinette.  _

Just thinking about her put a smile on his lips. 

Adrien hummed to himself as he bit his lip. 

Could Marinette be Ladybug?

A year ago, he would’ve said that was crazy, but now Adrien wasn’t so sure. 

Getting over Ladybug had opened his eyes to a world full of so many other brilliant girls that he hadn’t noticed before.

But Adrien would be lying if he said that he wasn’t up for that date that Ladybug had offered him. 

Shaking his head, Adrien let out a small chuckle. 

He was probably crazy, thinking Marinette was Ladybug.

Sure, Marinette was brilliant, pretty, smart, and quick-thinking. 

But Ladybug was  _ Ladybug. _

She was original!

It just seemed  _ wrong  _ for Marinette to be Ladybug, despite his love for the bluenette.

Sighing, Adrien flopped back on the bed and grinned wolfishly. 

Despite the fact that Ladybug’s clues were puzzling, Adrien Agreste knew that somehow, her identity was right under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit boring, but promise the exciting stuff happens next chapter!  
> And make sure to leave reviews!


	3. Assuming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know it's been a while! I've just been swamped with work. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, thank you Khanofallorcs and Roxas Wrw for beta reading this chapter :)

The next day, school felt longer than usual. Marinette tapped her pencil against her desk, as she watched Ms. Mendeleiev rattle on and on about Physics.   
  


Marinette couldn’t get the thought out of her head that possibly Chat Noir could be somewhere in the same building as her, listening to class.  
  


Chat Noir said that he looked a bit different than he did in his superhero form.   
  


What could _that_ mean?  
  


_Okay, relax._   
  


First things first.  


Marinette was going to have to narrow down every blond haired, green eyed kid in the school.  
  


_Not too hard, right?  
  
_

Two hours later, Marinette sat down, exhausted at the lunch table next to Alya.   
  


“Girl what’s up with you?” asked Alya, taking a bite out of her apple. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts.   
  


“Nothing, Alya.” She dismissed. Alya raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head to the side.  
  


“You sure? You hardly paid attention in class.” she pointed out. Marinette sighed.   
  


“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” she lied. Alya nodded, satisfied with the answer, and turned away to talk to Alix.   
  


As Alya chatted with Alix, Marinette pulled out a small notepad listed with the names of all the boys eligible to be Chat Noir. She pondered over what Chat Noir meant when he said he looked a bit different than he did in superhero form again. Marinette knew her appearance changed ever so slightly. Her bangs shifted from side bangs to front-facing bangs, and her hair color got slightly darker. Her voice even got a little bit lower. Perhaps Chat Noir meant those little changes.   
  


At the top of Marinette’s list was Adrien. And although Adrien had the looks of a model (he _was_ a model, after all), and had blond hair and green eyes, Marinette could not see him making a pun.  
  


But it was the best she had, so Marinette continued investigating.   
  


If Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, she had to be completely sure before she confronted him.  
  


♪♫♪♫♪

  
Adrien slowly chewed a spinach leaf from his salad, as he thought about Ladybug’s clues.   
  


The only girl who fit Ladybug’s descriptions was Marinette.   
  


She was clumsy, had freckles, and if Adrien had understood correctly--she was part French, part Chinese which _technically_ counted as two different nations.   
  


But it made absolutely no sense.   
  


Perhaps it was because Adrien had seen with his _own two eyes_ Marinette and Ladybug standing _right next to each other_ after Ms. Mendeleiev had gotten akumatized.   
  


But then again, Ladybug would go to extremes to make sure her identity was kept a secret. She could have easily created a clone of herself using the Fox Miraculous.   
  


“Dude! You listening?” asked Nino, mildly irritated.   
  


“Huh?” asked Adrien, blinking confused.  
  


“You weren’t even paying attention! There’s an akuma,” explained Nino.   
  


“Seriously? Now?” asked Adrien. Why did the majority of akumas always happen during school?  
  


“I--err--just remembered that my father doesn’t like it when I’m not around under his supervision during akuma attacks. I’ll just go tell Ms. Bustier.” he lied.   
  


Nino sighed, and directed his attention to Ms. Mendeleiev who was giving instructions across the lunch hall.  
  


Adrien after informing Ms. Bustier, Adrien ran towards the exit of the school building and took a turn into an alleyway. He grabbed a slice of camembert as a thought entered his mind.  
  


There was a big chance that he could probably test whether Marinette was Ladybug or not.  
  


All he needed was a lie. And a big one at that.


	4. Note

hi guys!

first off, this is NOT a chapter. 

i'm writing this to say that i will be taking a break from this fic. i honestly have no idea where to take the fic from the last chapter, and i'm not so motivated to write it anymore. i'm not going to delete it, since i might come back later and continue it, but as of right now, i'm just not feeling it.

hope you understand,

cat :)


End file.
